


Random House

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people wake up in bed together, but in a room in a house neither recognizes nor with any knowledge of what happened the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random House

Dean groaned as he woke, his body hurt but he didn't know why. He felt a body next to him as he forced his eyes opened. It was Cas, and they were laying in bed together. Dean tried to jump to his feet but something stopped him from moving. His eyes widened when he realized that the room wasn't black, but Cas had his wings draped around him and keeping him in place. They were the softest things Dean had ever touched and made him freeze in place. They were also to heavy for him to move off him. He reached over and gave Cas a gentle shove. Cas grumbled something and his wings tightened around his body. Dean would forever deny that what came out was squeak. Cas' eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on him.

"Hello Dean" Cas' voice was even deeper with sleep, and as Dean gave another shove at his wings his eyes widened, "I don't understand, how are those out?" He pulled his wings back and finally freeing him. 

"Damn it Cas, you just don't say things like that when you wake up in bed with someone" Dean snarled out, "Why the Hell are you in my bed?" 

"Dean, this isn't your bed" Cas stood up and Dean got a look at what he was wearing, which was a pair of dark blue boxers and nothing else. It didn't seem to bother Cas. Dean looked down and saw that he was wearing a pair of green boxers. After looking around he could only find his clothes he only found his leather jacket. He also found Cas' trench coat and handed it to him. They were standing in a room that had white walls and bleached out colors that were used as accents. The bed was velvety and soft but white. The room was giving him a headache from all the white brightness.

"Where are we?" Dean turned to Cas but couldn't follow up with more questions. Cas was standing there with his trench coat hanging from his shoulders and his head cocked to the side as he scanned the room. When he turned hie blue eyes to him it took all Deans concentration to keep his breathing even.

"I don't know, but it appears that I can't fly us out" Cas walked around the bed and to the door, he leaned in and cocked his head to the side again. Dean really wished that he could have a pair of pants. He didn't want to know what was going on but he now wished that Cas had some clothes too. Cas popped the door open and stepped away, completely oblivious to Dean growing problem. 

"Cas, wait up" Dean jogged after his friend and focused on their situation and not how his half naked friend was effecting him. They turned up at a long hallway, with a quick peek into a another room proved to be a smaller bed room but this one was decorated with reds and oranges. There were four other bed rooms that were all decorated with different themes and colors and the hallway ending at a winding staircase. Dean and Cas stopped at the top and looked at each other. "OK then, down stairs?" Cas gave him a look and they started down. 

"I do not recognize this place" Cas spoke calmly but Dean could tell he was on edge. They ended up in a living room with a large couch, a love seat and a few laze-boys that were particularly pointed to a flat screen TV. All the decorations were out of date and made Dean a little dizzy from the colors. 

"This is so...odd" Dean muttered, they turned left into a dinning room that had a worn table with nothing on it. Next they found a kitchen that was stocked full of food, which temped Dean to fix something up but he grumbled and continued on. 

"There is a door out" Cas walked forward and out a door. Dean darted out after him and into the sunlight. The house was on a hill and surrounded by a forest. There was no road or cars or any signs of how they got there. 

"OK" Dean grunted out, they walked around the house and found nothing, not even the Impala. "How the Hell did we get here?" 

"I do not remember anything that relates to us moving here" Cas spoke to him like they were talking about the weather. "It seems that I can't use my usual grace to get us out"

"Yeah, I know. You already said that much" Dean snapped. 

"You do not understand Dean, if it was just in the bedroom that I couldn't use my grace, that could be achieved by signals. But an entire area as this, a house this large, would take a constant supply of a large source of power to restrain me to such a large area" Cas stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes, "It would have to be something even more powerful then me at full power" 

"Got it, lots of freaky mojo being pumped into this place" he shot back, he turned and went back inside to get a better look around. When he reached the kitchen he had an idea, "Hey Cas, can you use your mojo to see if this food id safe?" Cas got a constipated look on his face, then he smiled.

"Yes, the food is safe" Cas sat down on a stool as Dean moved around the kitchen, taking stock of what all he could make. He glanced at Cas and decided on cheeseburgers when Cas' stomach growled, "Dean what was that?" 

"You're hungry Cas, so how about some cheeseburgers?" Dean chuckled out, taking the meat out and then grabbing a pan. He shoot another glance at his friend to see him nodding so hard that it looked like he was trying to get something off his head. "Cheeseburgers it is" He went to work, half way through the cooking process Cas got bored and wondered off. Dean shrugged his shoulders and started humming 'Hey Jude' under his breath. When he finished the food and set it out, then set off to find the angel. "Cas. where are you man?" 

"In here" Cas was digging around so deep in a closet that Dean didn't see him, he reemerged holding several odd looking necklaces and a decorated box. He turned back to Dean turning them over slowly in his hands and then smiled. 

"What is it?" Dean reached out but his head was smacked away, causing him to glare at the angel.

"Dangerous" Was all that Cas would say when Dean pressed him as they went back to eat. Dean was defiantly not pouting as they sat. He huffed angrily before he took a bite, it wasn't bad but it was better then most of his other burgers he ate on the road. Then Cas groaned into his food. Dean froze, his little problem was coming back. "This is very good Dean" Cas mumbled around his bite and gave him that small smile that lights up his eyes. Dean gave a grunt for a reply and avoided his gaze. 

"It's nothing" Dean managed to get out after he swallowed his bite, he quickly took another so he wouldn't have to talk. When they were done, Cas left and Dean cleaned up. He didn't know how long they were going to be stuck there so he at least wanted it to be clean. 

"Dean, I know who did this" Cas called out from another room. When Dean entered he saw that Cas had put his new found toys in a backpack that was hidden behind the couch. Standing in the middle of the room was Gabriel, with a raging smirk in place. 

"Deano and little Cassie, welcome to my humble abode" Gabriel grinned as he spoke but didn't move, "You have to deal with your little problem called emotion constipation that it seems all Winchesters have" He gave Dean a wink and jerked his head to Cas,"Bye Bye" And snapped away.

"Dean, he put restrictions on this place so we have to do as he said to leave" Cas spoke calmly and then Dean was pressed against the wall with Cas' lips on his. He struggled for a second before giving in, he really didn't give a fuck anymore. He kissed back, cause Cas would always be more then a friend.


End file.
